


OT5 Smut Feast

by AIMRWV



Category: SHINee
Genre: Bottom Choi Minho, Bukkake, Cock Piercing, Drunk Sex, Gay, Genital Piercing, Group Sex, Kink, M/M, Multi, Nipple Piercings, OT5, Orgy, PWP, Piercings, Smut, Tattoos, Top Taemin, Truth or Dare, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIMRWV/pseuds/AIMRWV
Summary: This is a separate one-shot to my story Why Is It Always The Bad Boys and its only purpose is to satisfy your dirty minds. You can thank me later.Because this is not part of the original story, the background is slightly different:Taemin and Jonghyun are tattoo artists, both heavily tattooed and pierced while Jinki, Kibum and Minho are university students.Kibum and Jonghyun had had some hot nights after meeting in a club - which also resulted in Taemin and Minho spending a night together.Jinki is a long time friend of both Kibum and Minho, so after taging along one evening the five of them end up in Minho's apartment.As the title says: This is an OT5 smut feast - so lots of action in between OTPs - so everyone x everyone -  meaning there will also be unusual pairings.The smut will include Tattoo and piercing kink, rough sex, double penetration, Bukkake also voyeurism and fight for dominance.If you don't like or are uncomfortable with any of this better keep away





	OT5 Smut Feast

Jonghyun was the one who started the drinking games. “Pick a number from 1 to 50 guys,” he said after looking at the number in the soju bottle cap, hiding it again with the tissue Kibum had stuffed in there earlier.

"21!” Taemin said.

“21 up.” Jonghyun looked at Minho next.

“36.”

“36 down”. Jinki ended up picking the number that was written in the cap, causing Minho and Kibum, who sat next to him, to drink. This drinking game was followed by the next one – Titanic – in which a Soju glass was inserted in a half full beer glass. They took turns, slowly filling up the soju glass with Soju. It sank on Taemin’s turn, so it was him gulping down the SuMaek (Soju and Maekju (beer)) in one shot while the others sang a drinking song.

As the night got older the five of them got drunker. To a point where Kibum had the wonderful idea to play truth or dare. “How about we play some truth or dare?” gaining pained looks from Minho and Jinki, while Taemin and Jonghyun were down for it the moment Kibum said it. It was 3 against 2 so Minho and Jinki just had to go along with it.

“So, who wants to start?” Kibum asked, and before anyone could answer he had already volunteered himself. “Minho – Truth or dare?”

“YAH, Kim you know I hate this game, why would you start with me?”

“That is what friends are for, you didn’t get to talk a lot this evening so this is your chance.” Kibum smirked knowing Minho will choose truth over dare every time.

“Oh, truth then.” Minho knew it was no use to argue with his best friend here, he would lose anyway.

“How does Taemin’s ass feel around your dick?” Kibum didn’t even wait for Minho to properly finish agreeing, as he was too excited to ask this question. He knew his friend wouldn't answer it if they weren't playing a game. On the side Jonghyun and Taemin exchanged a short look, slightly amused at the question. Jinki was looking at Minho who was visibly struggling with this question.

How was he supposed to answer this? It's not as if he had ever been in Taemin’s ass. “I uhm – can I have a pass or something?” Minho stumbled over his own words. Taemin was slightly smirking, watching the other struggle with this situation. “I don’t uhm I don’t know how uhm to answer that question.” Minho said, looking at his hands.

“Look at how cute you are.” Taemin said, looking at the taller male, he then turned to Kibum. “You should ask the question a little differently.” Confusion was clearly shown in the latter’s face but he patiently waited for Taemin to finish what he was saying. “How about something like: How does TAEMIN’S dick feel in YOUR ass – I’m sure you would get a better reply to that.”

With eyes growing wider every second, Kibum looked back and forth between the young couple. “Wait, WHAT!” The colour of Minho’s face changed from a slight pink to a deep red while Taemin smirked at the taller male. “WHAT THE FUCK CHOI MINHO!” by now Kibum was standing, looking down at his best friend in disbelief about what he had just heard. “YOU'RE A BOTTOM?!?!?!?” Kibum’s voice was almost too high pitched.

“He’s just a good top” Minho mumbled – still not looking up. When everyone looked over to Taemin, the latter just shrugged his shoulders with another sly smirk as he always did.

“Ok I think we got the answer to the question, move on. Minho it’s your turn” Jonghyun tried to smooth out the situation as he was the only one not surprised or embarrassed in the room.

“We are not done yet. He still has to answer how it feels.” Kibum sat back down, looking at his best friend who just wanted to hide under a blanket and disappear.

“It was wonderful, ok, JINKI truth or dare?” Minho changed the topic as fast as possible while Taemin gave Kibum a proud nod. The oldest of the group slightly jumped at the mention of his name, but he chose dare while he was still processing the new information that his friend was a bottom. “Get a piercing." It was as simple as that.

“HUH? What?” Jinki was slightly taken aback.

“We have two professionals here, plus you are the only one in the group without one so I dare you to get one, right now.” Jonghyun and Taemin looked at each other and Jonghyun reached for his backpack. Before Jinki could say anything the two tattoo artists had already started collecting everything they needed; a needle, fire, disinfectant, an apple and some tissues. Too drunk to protest Jinki sat there while the professionals did their work.

Taemin took out one of his own piercings, sanitized it, and then put it into the new hole in Jinki’s left ear. “I will so regret this tomorrow.” Jinki said, touching his newly pierced ear, getting used to the feeling of a silver bud in his soft flesh.

"This whole game is one big regret, that's why it's fun.” Kibum said smiling at his friend who was not at all as excited as he was. But the game continued, Jinki making Jonghyun gulp down soju mixed with salt and Jonghyun getting Kibum to say his dick was the biggest out of all his past lovers.

“It's your turn now babe.” Jonghyun said, Kibum slightly angry at him for asking questions like that, not that he himself was any better but it was different when he had to rate dicks. He wasn’t that proud of all the lovers he had had, but he did not have to lie when he said Jonghyun was the biggest. “HMM Taemin – Truth or dare?” It wasn't fair that Taemin was the only one who hadn't done anything yet.

“Dare” the youngest said, hoping for something fun to come along.

“Take off your shirt.” Taemin lifted an eyebrow.

“Are you serious? If it’s just that- here ya go.” He took off his shirt and had Jinki and Kibum staring at the beautiful artwork on his body. Jinki’s gaze also resting on the piercings for a moment before he turned his head away. He had never been sexually attracted to men, so starring at another man’s naked chest was not something he was used to, but the artwork was so incredible he could barely stop looking. Jonghyun didn’t quite care, as he had seen the tattoos quite a few times, had even added some of them himself. Minho on the other hand who had seen them up close before, was staring like no one else in the room.

He still couldn't quite grasp that this beautiful human being was actually his boyfriend. “Uh Minho seems to enjoy the sight!” Jonghyun said, chuckling slightly.

“Ok so it's my turn now.” Taemin said, not caring about his naked torso at all. These weren’t the first people he had been naked with. “Jonghyun I dare you to go masturbate in the bathroom. You have seven minutes.”

“SEVEN MINUTES? Are you kidding me? That was only enough in middle school.”

"MY BATHROOM?!?”

Minho was ignored and Taemin added, “Or you can do it right here and have help from your little lover.” Another smirk appeared on Taemin’s face, knowing he had made his point.

“You’re dead Lee.” Jonghyun said, walking off to the bathroom.

“DON’T you dare make a mess!” Minho shouted when the other shut the door behind him. For the next 7 Minutes the other four played some other games, Kibum ending up with a big red finger mark on his forehead from Jinki’s middle finger.

After 8 minutes and 20 seconds, Jonghyun came out of the bathroom – Taemin had set a stop watch. “You are late.” Taemin stated.

“Your little “friend” here told me not to make a mess, so that gives me two extra minutes of careful wapping and cleaning up.” As he was walking back to the small table where the others were seated he cleaned his hands on a tissue, smirking at Taemin. “Here catch.” He threw the tissue at Taemin who caught it and threw it over to Kibum. The latter moved out of the way and it met Jinki’s face.

“FUCKING GREAT!” The oldest was not at all pleased.

“So here we go, Taemin chooses dare.” Jonghyun said without taking notice of Jinki or Taemin’s protest that he could at least choose. “You shall make out with Minho. Right here. 4 Minutes. Please include some playing with those wonderfully pierced Nipples.” Minho sat there, shaken, not knowing what to do. This was not the reality he wanted.

Taemin on the other hand looked pretty cool about it, even though he sent a short look to Minho who seemed to be completely out of his body. “I just gotta compliment myself for placing these so nicely. I mean not anyone could have done it so perfectly – now start.” Jonghyun’s smile grew bigger when Taemin slowly moved closer to Minho who hadn't moved ever since Jonghyun uttered his dare.

So here they were, Taemin coming closer, Jonghyun smirking at his own idea, Kibum slightly restless as he was not used to Minho in a state like this and Jinki watching from the side while gulping down some more soju to survive this evening. He wasn’t homophobic in any kind of way, but watching his friend make out with a half-naked guy, he could imagine nicer things to watch. That is why: more alcohol. Maybe he could then find some joy in it.

Taemin came closer every second and Minho couldn’t do anything. All he saw was Kibum and the others closely watching what was happening in front of their eyes. Minho’s heart started pounding. And then Taemin’s soft lips touched his own and the taller’s eyes closed exactly at that instant, emerging into the kiss completely. The eyes that were on them were pretty much forgotten when Taemin started moving his lips. First slowly, not opening them yet, then as Minho put his hand behind on the other’s neck, pulling him more into the kiss, their lips parted at that instant, letting tongues meet. Taemin took control as soon as his tongue entered Minho’s mouth.

He was such a skilled kisser that Minho, no matter the audience, melted into the kiss as if they were in private, letting the white haired male take complete control. While Taemin was kissing him passionately Minho slowly moved his hand from his thigh to Taemin’s, the other hand now in the beautiful white hair that felt rough from all the bleaching.

Kibum and Jonghyun who were watching the show from the other side of the table looked at each other at the exact same moment, their gazes meeting.

Minho was very thankful for the couch behind his back, because Taemin leaned over, putting most of his weight onto him. The tattoo artist’s tongue circled around the taller’s confidently. But then he pulled away for a few seconds, leaving the other with an open mouth, panting. That was when Minho opened his eyes again, only to see his Kibum in a heated kiss with Jonghyun while Jinki sat there, watching the other four making out, a bulge clearly forming beneath his pants.

“Tae, we should sto-” before he could finish what he was up to say, Taemin’s lips were back on his. A tongue licked his lips, asking for entrance again. Taemin had used the short break to shift their positions, Taemin sitting on Minho’s lap now, bending the latter’s head backwards while his lips were moving against Minho’s soft ones again. Between two soft kisses that interrupted the passionate kiss, he mumbled something like “You gotta get to my nipples boy, I don’t want to lose this game.” Minho’s mind did not have the capacity to think or be embarrassed about anything anymore. His hand moved up without having much control of it. Taemin’s lips stopped moving for a split second and then pressed against Minho’s with even more force while Taemin’s hand took Minho’s and placed them on his buds. From the cold air in the room Taemin’s nipples were rock hard when Minho’s fingers touched the pierced buds. He was still not quite sure how to caress them so Minho just slightly touched them, sometimes twisting it with the movement of Taemin’s tongue. When Minho pinched the pierced nipple a little bit too hard for his own liking, he had gotten carried away, Taemin moaned into the kiss, obviously enjoying the rough treatment of his buds. This moan sent Goosebumps down the Minho’s back. 

Taemin took over all of his senses – The taller found himself getting hard – this was absolutely not the moment for his body to react that way. But Taemin’s skills made it hard for the other male to keep his urges to himself. Minho just quietly hoped for the others not to notice it. Not a chance that Taemin did not, he was smirking through the kiss and Minho could feel his amusement at the dick bulging against his ass.

“You are really cute” he whispered against Minho’s lips as the kiss got lighter. He placed some more butterfly kisses on the taller’s closed lips while looking into his eyes. “So I guess we are done here” Taemin said, getting off Minho’s lap while smirking.

Both of them stopped in their movement when they became aware of their surrounding again. By now Jonghyun had moved over to Jinki, kissing him passionately while Kibum was already unbuttoning the other’s shirt, revealing chocolate abs which were covered in black ink.

Their minds were fogged because of the alcohol so Minho could not quite grasp the situation they just found themselves in. His mind was unable to process anything so he let Taemin pull him over to the group on the other side of the table.

The white haired male had noticed Jinki still squirming in Jonghyun’s tight grip so he stopped right next to the oldest male, placing his hand right on the other’s clearly forming, clothed bulge. This made Jinki’s hands move away from Jonghyun’s chest, where he had tried to get the muscular male off him, to Taemin’s inked fingers which started massaging his most private part.

“You got quite the monster in here Jinki” The pierced male smirked, making the said male moan into Jonghyun’s mouth.

By now the other tattoo artist was shirtless as well, an eager Kibum sucking on jonghyun’s pierced nipples.

The only one not included in this was Minho who just stood next to the group, not quite knowing what to do. Taemin noticed and grabbed his hand, pulling Minho down, only to capture the taller male’s lips once again.

Jonghyun had moved to Jinki’s shirt, taking it off while Taemin was busy making out with Minho. As soon as the shirt was off, Jinki started blushing at his bare state, his eyes fixed on Kibum who was placing open mouthed kisses on Jonghyun’s clothed private part.

But before Jinki could get used to the situation, Taemin’s hand was back at his crotch and started moving up and down, following the bulge which was by now clearly visible through the jeans he was wearing.

“Get down boy” Taemin said, directed at Minho who immediately complied and got down to the white haired male’s pants, opening the zipper hungrily.

While Minho was still busy taking Taemin’s semi hard dick out of his boxers, Kibum already had Jonghyun’s deep down his throat. The beautiful boy had tears in his eyes from the lack of oxygen but Jonghyun did not care very much and held him down until he started gagging around the hot flesh.

Jinki was watching the scene next to him wide eyed until he felt a pair of hands opening his pants as well. While Minho was lapping the pierced tip of Taemin’s penis the tattoo artist had started getting Jinki’s pants off, which the older was glad to help with, it started getting too tight for his liking.

With one more movement Jinki had gotten rid of his pants plus boxers, sight blurred of excitement about what was going to come.

“Wait” Kibum suddenly said with a breathy voice before Taemin could take Jinki’s manhood in his hands.

“I want to be the first one having Jinki, have been waiting for this for too long.” Kibum was still catching his breath and his voice was rough. Jinki looked at the feline male in shock at this confession but before he could do anything, Taemin had moved away, putting his focus back on Minho whom he now pressed down on his pierced dick, making the tallest male take everything of him in.

 

Jonghyun on the other hand was now lazily stroking his erection, watching how Kibum approached the oldest.

Kibum got closer, kissing his way up Jinki’s thighs until he found what he was looking for. He took a break for a second when his pants were taken off him by Jonghyun who decided it was time to step in.

As soon as his pants were off and his ass was in the air, offering a beautiful view on his red hole, Kibum licked up Jinki’s hard manhood until he reached the precum releasing tip.

The oldest was not used to having a man working on his private part but he had to admit, Kibum probably was the most skilled person he had ever had down there. He started moaning the moment the feline male reached the sensitive tip which he placed butterfly kisses on.

Before Jinki could do it himself, Jonghyun had pressed Kibums head down onto the erect manhood, making Kibum’s lips stretch around the size of it. Jinki was definitely the biggest he had ever taken. He tried his best to fit all of him inside, which he did not quite manage as well as he would have liked. The parts he could not cover with his mouth, he used his right hand to gently squeeze.

When Jonghyun inserted his tongue in Kibums hole and the said male started moaning around the hardness of Jinki’s flesh the oldest threw his head back in pleasure.

Taemin, by now, was thrusting inside Minho’s unexperienced mouth making him cough and cry while moaning because of Taemin’s hands on his clothed dick. Pain and pleasure became one and due to the tears his vision was blurred.

Finally after what felt like forever, Taemin let Minho off his erection, the tallest catching his breath. The break was only short, both of them got rid of the remaining clothing, Taemin throwing the fabric to the other side of the room.

The white haired male now massaged Minho’s already rock hard manhood with his one of his tattooed hands while the other one reached down to his own. He then got closer to the tall male, making him lie down on the floor, moving on top of him. Their private parts met and Taemin started moving back and forth to create friction.

By now all of them were completely naked and Jonghyun was preparing Kibums ass with two fingers and the lube he had gotten from his jacket while the feline male was working on Jinki’s hard member, the latter watching Taemin and Minho rubbing against each other.

Another finger entered Kibums hole, making him moan again, a fourth following soon after, stretching him for what was to come.

“Could you hand me the lube Jjong” Taemin said, moving off a panting Minho which made him almost whine at the loss of friction, he had been so close to an orgasm that the tallest’s member was almost red. Jonghyun was still moving his fingers in and out of Kibums ass, the other male laying on his back by now, arching his back while holding onto his legs.

Jinki was busy jerking himself off, watching the two couples in front of him with hungry eyes. Jonghyun used his other hand to grab the bottle of lube, which suddenly felt way too small for this night, and handed it over to Taemin.

“Thanks” The white haired male said, smirking at Jonghyun who smirked right back at him.

“I am good now” Kibum said and Jonghyun took out his fingers, holding them to Jinki’s lips, making the oldest look at him with wide eyes.

“If you want the good stuff you also gotta taste him” Jonghyun said while Kibum re positioned himself, on his knees, looking in Jinki’s direction. He now let Jinki have the perfect view of his wonderful body.

Kibum’s skin was beautiful, his nipples small and pointy waiting for attention. His semi erect dick was hanging between his legs, moving whenever he did. But the most astonishing part was Kibum’s face. His mouth was open and his dark hair was messy, hanging over his forehead, slightly wet from sweating. And the almond eyes were heavily lidded, locked with Jinki’s. With another look into Kibums eyes the oldest opened his mouth, taking Jonghyun’s slippery fingers in, surprisingly even enjoying the taste of it. But he was sure that this was the moment – in every other situation he wouldn’t have been that excited about fingers that just left a man’s ass.

As soon as the fingers disappeared in Jinki’s mouth, Kibum started smirking, moving closer to him. Shortly before Kibum sat down on Jinki’s lap, Jonghyun once more locked their lips for a short open mouthed kiss.

Knowing what was about to happen next to them, Taemin and Minho took a break and moved over to the others. Taemin’s inked hands found Jinki’s own who were still pumping his cock, now faster in a more erratic manner than before. He then replaced the trembling hands with his own ones, moving up and down Jinki’s massive length

“Impressive” The white haired male said while looking at Kibum. “Have fun Kim”

“Will have” both Kibum and Jonghyun said at the same time before Jonghyun realized it had not been directed at him.

Jonghyun then removed his fingers from Jinki’s mouth and nodded in Kibums direction.

“Finally” The feline male almost moaned and positioned himself on top of Jinki’s manhood.

“Lube” Minho said, the only one who could actually still think as he had not been involved in the Jinki matter yet. He grabbed the bottle and put some of the liquid on his hands, moving over to where Kibum had lifted himself up a bit more so he could get access to the precum covered tip of the massive Penis which was standing in front of him.

Being friends with both Kibum and Jinki for a long time made this incredibly awkward for the almost virgin male so he stopped about an inch away from the hot flesh which desperately wanted to be touched. Taemin noticed his hesitation and took Minho’s hand in his, moving behind the tallest male so that the latter could feel the metal of Taemin’s piercing moving along his lower back side.

Their hands coated both Jinki’s length and Kibums hole in lube, getting them ready. As soon as their hands were off the two men, Kibum hungrily grabbed the leaking dick with one hand and aligned it with his twitching, prepared hole.

Jinki could not but be astonished by the look in Kibum’s face the second before he lowered himself onto the biggest he had had in his life. Excitement and pure lust was all over it. And then Kibum bent his knees and lowered himself, his hole swallowing the tip of Jinki’s penis.

“OH GOD JINKI” Kibum moaned loudly “How can you be so big” Kibum’s legs were already trembling and he had a hard time keeping himself up, even more now with the insane stretching sensation at his hole. He knew he had to take his time taking all of Jinki in, otherwise it would split him in half.

Before he could look for something to hold onto, he saw hands holding onto his chest, keeping him upright, supporting his tired legs. “You should get on your knees again, don’t stand on your feet Kibumah” Minho said in a calm manner. But he wasn’t as calm as he looked like. Inside his pulse was racing – his two best friends were about to have sex with each other- Jinki who had never been in a gay-anything, already had his tip buried in Kibums ass.

“Fuck ah off Choi” Kibum moaned while slowly going down on Jinki, his hands finding their way behind the oldest’s neck, looking for some stability.

Next to them the two tattoo artists were making out with each other. Taemin was pinching Jonghyun’s pierced nipples roughly, playing with the metal he knew very well. At the same time they were in a fight for dominance. The open mouthed kiss was messy but still controlled as both of them really knew what they were doing.

Jonghyun grabbed Taemin by THE piercing which made the white haired male loose the fight by a pained gasp. “Kim Jonghyun you fucker- that was not fair” He said, holding onto his painful erection which was twitching from pain and pleasure.

Taemin’s pained moan made Minho look back at the scene behind him where the two heavily tattooed men were already all over each other again. Taemin had grabbed Jonghyun by the hair, pulling his head backwards while biting onto Jonghyun’s pierced nipples, making the other one moan.

Minho did not quite know what to do or where to look. Both of the scenes playing in front of him were so arousing that he already felt his orgasm nearing.

“FUUUCK” He heard Kibum shout when the feline male finally took all of Jinki’s massive length inside. He felt so full. Afraid to move Kibum just stayed seated on the oldest’s lap, his manhood balls deep inside his hole.

“Oh god Kibum why are you so ahhhhh so so tight” Jinki managed to say between moans- “Never ahhhhh slept with a guy before Lee” Kibum was panting while trying to be cocky. “I am gonna be your first” he said and then moved from his feet onto his knees, making Jinki’s manhood inside of him shift and both of them moan.

“I will” Minho heard from the other side where Taemin held Jonghyun down onto his pierced cock. Jonghyun was not yet gagging, looking up at the younger’s face. The smaller male was nodded, giving up on the idea of being the second dick in Kibum’s ass.

After Jonghyun had admitted defeat, Taemin let him off his pierced cock, stood up and walked over to where Jinki was by now fucking Kibum into oblivion while the feline male was just sitting on his lap, head thrown back in pleasure.

Minho watched as Taemin pulled Kibum off Jinki’s member and pushed him over to the bed, Jinki standing up and following over as well.

“Jinki, down.” Taemin said, almost growling and the oldest did as he was told, lying down on the bed, his member standing proudly, waiting to be engulfed in Kibum’s warmth again.

The white haired male pushed Kibum on top of Jinki, the feline male got the gesture and positioned himself over Jinki’s throbbing length again. As soon as the manhood had disappeared in Kibum’s warm hole again, two heavily inked hands gripped his hips. Taemin aligned his own, pierced dick with the already full hole, making Kibum moan at what was going to come. Never had he taken a pierced cock.

Wide eyed Minho watched how with more lube, Taemin’s dick pressed its way inside Kibum.

“FUUUCK!!!” Kibum screamed when the pierced head made it past the rim, filling him up completely. “TAKE IT OUT!! IT WON’T FIT”

“Oh yes it will.” Taemin panted, forcing his way into Kibum.

Minho and Jonghyun were watching the scene that played in front of them, both with completely different feelings: Minho was almost shocked about how rough Taemin was – he would not admit it but it kind of turned him on, the way Taemin just completely dominated the situation. He felt bad for enjoying the pain of his friend. Jonghyun on the other hand was as aroused as he could possibly be at this moment. Only that he was jealous that Taemin had his way with Kibum and Jinki first.

“OH GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD” Jinki moaned a little too loud for his own liking, immediately pressing his lips together again while everyone looked at the usually very quiet guy.

“Of course it does” Taemin growled “His hole is so tight.” By now Taemin was moving in and out Kibum’s filled hole, his piercing scratching along the hot walls, intensifying his own pleasure as well as Kibum’s. The latter could barely hold himself up by now and had collapsed on top of Jinki, burring his head in the oldest’s neck.

The stretch was almost too much to take but slowly pain was replaced by pleasure, Taemin had put some more lube onto his rim, making the movement easier and less painful. Due to Jinki’s unmoving dick, Taemin’s pierced one was pressed upwards and at one particular hard thrust Taemin’s piercing met Kibum’s sweet spot, making the other scream in between their bodies. The sensation was too intense for the feline male to stay sane.

Jonghyun who could hardly take his eyes of the scene in front of him finally turned around, only to see Minho with his leaking manhood watching as well. Just that the taller male was standing at the wall, as far away as possible, he had moved away quite a bit, not quite sure what to think about it – His mind said no but his body wanted to be in Kibum’s position.

Jonghyun walked over to where the taller one was standing with a blushing face, afraid to come closer.

“Why are you alone over here? Let’s have some fun as well.” Jonghyun said while smirking at the blushing male.

“I don’t think I should…” Minho started but was interrupted by the smaller, very muscular male.

“You already did enough today – no going back now.” He said with a serious face that told Minho he did not have a chance to say no.

“But how…” Before Minho could finish, Jonghyun had already grabbed the other’s neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

The taller male was completely lost – the only person he had ever kissed was Taemin and this was so different. Not only that Taemin was quite a bit taller than Jonghyun, also Jonghyun’s lips were rougher, not as soft as Taemin’s were.

The biggest difference though was the metal bar which went through Jonghyun’s tongue. The metal scraped against Minho’s tongue and teeth, making the taller male moan.

“Boy are you moaning just from this?” Jonghyun mumbled into the kiss, surprised at how easily Minho was stimulated. He knew now why Taemin had taken an interest in the tall male.

The latter did not answer – which only made Jonghyun more excited. He grabbed the taller’s cock with his rough hands and started moving up and down the hard length. Shortly after Jonghyun released Minho’s mouth and got on his knees to take the latter’s twitching manhood.

The smaller male licked the tip which was oozing precum like crazy, making Minho moan again. Soon after, while the other three were changing positions, Jinki moving on top, Jonghyun had engulfed Minho’s member down his throat, his pierced tongue playing with the soft flesh.

By now Minho was a moaning mess, much to everyone’s pleasure. His moans filled the room, sometimes disturbed by Kibum who was screaming, when Jinki’s cock once again penetrated his hole, and the low grunts of both Taemin and Jinki.

Minho’s moans became louder and his breath speeded up, he was close to orgasm. Jonghyun noticed and moved away from the other’s manhood, making him groan in frustration of not being able to come.

“You ready to take the dick?” Jonghyun smirked at him and Minho could only nod with heavy eyelids, his mind clouded by pleasure.

So Jonghyun turned Minho around, bringing him over to the bed where the other three were busy, making Minho bend down and hold onto the bed, his ass in the air. The tattoo artist’s hands made it to Minho’s beautiful behind, caressing it softly before smacking it several times. The smaller male then stretched to get the lube and put a big amount of it all over Minho’s behind paying close attention to the exposed hole.

Minho was facing towards the other three who were not much more than a moaning mess. Hungrily he watched how Taemin’s pierced dick was pushed outside of the stretched hole, the piercing scratching along the entrance and the oldest’s dick. Jinki stopped in his movements for a second to let Taemin align his member with Kibum’s hole again. Minho felt Jonghyun’s finger making its way inside of him, wiggling slightly to make room for a second and then a third one.

Soon Minho was prepared enough and Jonghyun thrusted inside of the inviting warmth. He could not wait a second longer with the beautiful view in front of him, where Kibum was roughly fucked by two men. Naturally Jonghyun synced up with Jinki’s thrusts making Kibum and Minho moan in unison.

Minho’s gaze which had been fixed on Taemin’s dick fell onto the tattoo artist’s face. The white haired male had been watching every single one of the taller’s expressions while the other had been watching his private parts at work.

Their eyes met and neither of them wanted to break the eye contact but at one particularly hard thrust, Minho collapsed onto the soft matrass, his own manhood caught between his torso and the soft underground.

“You feel so fucking tight” Jonghyun grunted from behind, making Taemin throw a look at the small male who was lost in his own pleasure.

“Get off me” Taemin growled at Kibum who immediately complied. The feline male got off the two men, his hole gaping and clenching around the air. Jinki looked completely spent but his dick was still hard as a rock as he had been trying to hold back his orgasm ever since they had changes spots. Kibum wasn’t planning on letting the oldest take a breath though and moved over, standing next to his best friend, ass in the air, throwing a look at Jinki to get behind him. And he did, thrusting inside of him immediately.

By now all of them were sweating, the temperature was rising. Taemin had gotten on his knees in front of Minho who was still collapsed on the bed with Jonghyun thrusting in and out of him in a rapid pace while having his hips in a tight grip which was most likely to leave marks.

Taemin pulled the already spent male up roughly, pulling at the tall male’s hair with his inked fingers, making him face his rock hard, pierced member which was covered in precum lube and other fluids from previous actions.

Before Minho could open his eyes completely, the pierced tip of Taemin’s dick was already shoved inside his mouth, not stopping but meeting the back of his throat, making the tall male gag and cough. Jonghyun’s movements made Minhos whole body rock back and forth with his thrusts, meeting Taemin’s hard manhood in a steady rhythm.

Next to them, Jinki had lifted up Kibum who now had his legs tightly closed around the other’s hips while he was bouncing on the oldest’s hard length. Kibums arms were wrapped wround the older’s neck, his back was arched, head thrown backwards which made jinki lean back as well to keep them from losing balance.

Jinki’s legs were far apart to give stability. With his shallow thrusts his member moved in and out the warm hole, his balls slapping against Kibum’s milky ass. The feline male’s dick was standing proudly in between their torsos, slapping against both of them because of the movement.

Shortly after, Kibum had gotten away from Jinki who could barely hold him up anymore. He wanted to see the show next to them. He sat onto the bed, leaning against the wall, legs spread, giving Jonghyun who was still fucking Minho a wonderful view on his gaping hole which was clenching, desperate to be filled again. One of his hands was on his right nipple, pinching it lazily while his other hand was placed, unmoved, on his throbbing erection which was standing there proudly, angry and red because of the lack of attention it had been given.

Kibum’s eyes wandered between Jonghyun’s tensed face and Minho’s soft lips which were tightly wrapped around the blond male’s pierced dick.

Jinki moved over to where Jonghyun was standing behind Minho. His hands made their way down the smaller male’s spine, following the dark ornaments which were inked into the fair skin.

Jonghyun’s thrusts were not as regular as they had been due to the surprising new touch. “Jinki what are you doing?” the tattoo artist moaned. But Jinki did not mind the younger and his hand disappeared between the other’s legs, resting on the tight ring of muscles.

Jinki was not prepared what was coming next. Angryly, Jonghyun pulled out of Minho and turned around, only to grab Jinki roughly by the hair, looking into his eyes.

“I don’t bottom baby.” He smirked while never releasing the other’s head. Jinki blushed and immediately regretted what he had done even though he did not have any idea of what Jonghyun had in mind for him. “You are getting to arrogant due to your size.” With his free hand, Jonghyun roughly grabbed Jinki’s throbbing manhood. “But let me tell you something” He whispered, coming closer to the other’s ear, tightly squeezing down on his erection which made the older’s face distort in pain. Jonghyun definitely had the other’s attention all on him. “The Top is not decided on size.”

Jonghyun nibbled on Jinki’s ear while still pressing down on the other’s now painfully red penis. “Please” Jinki moaned in pain. “Please what” Jonghyun said, moving his face right in front of Jinki’s, smirking at the other’s expression and sweat running down his forehead. The older could not withstand the other’s gaze and closed his eyes in submission. “Oh you want my dick?”

Meanwhile, Taemin had taken Jonghyun’s place after turning Minho around so he could look at the taller’s exhausted face while he was penetrating his hot hole. Taemin knew how to properly use his pierced member, always pulling out completely, making the metal run over the rim every few seconds.

Kibum was watching how Jonghyun had basically thrown Jinki on the floor, and got on top of him, not penetrating the other’s hole, but rubbing his own member against it with his inked hand, licking lip hungrily. With his other hand he was still tightly holding onto Jinki’s big member, the other’s face distorted in pain. “Let – AH Let go” Jinki moaned “Pleasee- ah” But all Jonghyun did was smirking at the male who was lying beneath him.

“Next time you know better than to try dominating me.” He almost growled, letting go of the other’s penis, making the blood flow back. “OH GOD” Jinki moaned. But the moan was distorted into a painful cry when Jonghyun roughly slapped the hard, throbbing length.

With a spit covered hand he coated Jinki’s hole with at least some lubrication. Another slap on Jinki’s member. “STOP PLEASE” Jinki cried and in exact that moment, Jonghyun pressed his way inside of Jinki’s virgin hole.

Neither Jonghyun and Jinki nor Minho and Taemin really payed any attention to Kibum – to absorbed in their doing. Moans and Jinki’s screams filled the room and Kibum knew better than to disturb either of the couples. He would never. He enjoyed the view way too much. Every single one of Taemin’s deep thrusts got the bed moving, and Kibum with it.

The feline male was still sitting in the same position. His legs spread apart wide, feet close to his body which gave a wonderful view of his most private parts where his dick stood proudly, in need of touch, any touch. But Kibum was a masochist, in no way of the world would he give himself the allowance to touch himself again. Why would he need to pleasure himself when there were four other incredibly attractive men in the room?

After a few more minutes of watching live porn, Kibum saw Taemin’s grip on Minho’s hard member tighten, signaling him that the tallest male was close to orgasm.

Minho moaned at his nearing orgasm, the muscles in his abdomen contracting, but then Taemin’s grip on his erection got tighter. “FUCK” Minho almost screamed. It hurt. It hurt, not being able to come, Taemin’s inked hand squeezing his sensible manhood way to hard.

Before he could keep himself from doing so, Kibum had moved over to Minho’s crotch, watching how Taemin’s cock disappeared in his friend’s hole in a steady pace.

“Tae let it go” He almost growled. Kibum could not wait to have Minho’s cum inside his mouth. Taemin complied and let go of the pulsing erection, Kibum instantly taking over, giving the hot skin kitten licks.

“Shit” Minho moaned in between heavy pants. And with one last thrust, Minho’s semen shot out of his slit, where Kibum was already waiting to catch the substance with his tongue. Some of it landed on his face, some of it on Minho’s stomach, but the feline male did not seem to mind at all and started collecting the cum off the other’s skin.

“Seems like Kibummie didn’t get enough attention.” Taemin smirked, looking at the desperate male beneath him.

“Yah Jong” he looked over to where Jonghyun was holding up one of Jinki’s legs to get the best access to the oldest’s hole. The latter had his head thrown back on the floor, eyes closed in pain as all the lube had been used already.

“Kim Jonghyun” Taemin said, louder this time, making Jonghyun stop in his movements, keeping his dick buried deep inside of Jinki’s warmth. “come over”

Soon after, Kibum was on the bed, getting fucked by Taemin while sucking on Jonghyun’s erection and squeezing Jinki’s which was pulsing in his hand. Minho was helping Taemin by holding up one of Kibum’s legs while his other hand was massaging the feline male’s erection.

“You look so good Kibumah” Minho said with a deep voice.

“He would look even better with my cum on his face” Jonghyun added, his breath getting faster as he pulled out of Kibums mouth, jerking himself off.

Few seconds after, Kibum had still not regained his breath, his eyes were still teary, Jonghyun released allover Kibum’s body, sticky cum landing on the male’s milky skin. Jonghyun took his still hard member into his hand firmly, slapping it against Kibums cheeks few times, leaving the last bits of his semen on the smooth skin.

Jinki instantly took Jonghyun’s place, shoving his member into the feline male’s mouth and after just a few thrusts he pulled out as well, releasing allover Kibum’s face, cum sticking onto his beautiful black lashes.

Shortly after Taemin pulled his pierced dick out of Kibum’s abused hole, pumping it while pressing the pierced head of his dick against Kibum’s red one, releasing himself on the feline male’s erection.

The sensation of Taemin’s pierced tip on his own made Kibum orgasm as well, both of them cuming at the same time, Kibum shooting his cum onto his stomach.

Totally spent the four were admiring the sight of the feline male in front of them. His whole body was covered in small splatters of cum, his eyes closed, lips parted to re catch his breath. There was some cum at the corner of his mouth as well which was kissed away by Minho who had the urge to taste some of Jinki’s cum.

“Minho looks like he is hungry for our cum” Taemin smirked, the other two agreeing with a nod. It only took a second until the heavily tattooed male grabbed a hold of Minho’s hair, getting him to clean up the mess they made on Kibum’s beautiful body.

Minho’s tongue started lapping at the white substance, making sure to get every little bit. He was slightly hesitating when he came to Kibum’s private part, where Taemin’s cum was spread all over his now flaccid dick and hair.

Jonghyun and Jinki watched as Minho, guided by Taemin’s inked hands, cleaned up their mess. It was a wonderful sight, impossible to look away but as the adrenaline left their system, fatigue made itself noticeable.

By the time Kibum was completely clean, Jinki and Jonghyun had almost fallen asleep, completely spent from their previous actions. So was Kibum who was breathing regularly by now, he had fallen asleep by the gentle feeling of Minho’s tongue against his skin.

The bed was still empty so Taemin lifted Minho up, placing the spent male on the bed where he joined him right after he had turned the lights off.

 

A/N

Yeah that's it. If you enjoyed leave a comment hehehhe

Pure porn.

Isn't that what we are all here for ?

Never forget: Have save sex people.

 

XX

R


End file.
